


Торин/Трандуил, G, параслов

by Gavrusssha



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда он поднял на меня взгляд впервые, я стоял на возвышении трона рядом с Трором, моим дедом, и это уравнивало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Торин/Трандуил, G, параслов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netttle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/gifts).



Когда он поднял на меня взгляд впервые, я стоял на возвышении трона рядом с Трором, моим дедом, и это уравнивало. Он качнул мечом и не торопясь обратился к Трору с речью. Запечатанные ножны изогнутого меча под длиннопалой эльфийской кистью были выставлены напоказ, я уверен, не случайно. За спиной короля маячили холеные эльфийские морды личной охраны, только толку-то? Эльфы и ближний бой... Смешно. 

Когда он поднимает взгляд, кажется, что его ресницы невыносимо тяжелы. Точки зрачков теряются в поволоке, бродит, бродит под веками эхо отражений отражений отражений, медленно кружится тысячелетний туман. За моей спиной он видит легионы моих предков. Я не могу смотреть ему в глаза, только на пальцы, сомкнутые - сжатые? - на гравировке бесстыдно запечатанных ножен. 

Взгляд Трандуила скользит по малахитовым стенам тронного зала, по старейшинам, по инкрустациям трона, по бриллианту Трора, по мне... И снова по стенам. 

Когда эльфы выходят, я иду следом. 

\- Зачем ты приехал? 

Его взгляд устремляется к потолку, тянет за собой голову. Мерцая, изгибается шея, качаются ресницы, червонная прядь волос соскальзывает с плеча, бесконечная, льется. Эхо тысячелетий в бесконечном тумане серых глаз, эхо тысяч и тысяч повторений обнимает холл, звенит в арках сводов, звенит в его голосе, тихом, отчетливом, бесстрастном: 

\- Дипломатическая вежливость, Торин, сын Траина. 

Длиннопалая кисть разворачивается в совершенном жесте, тянется, приближается, качается перед моими глазами: 

\- Ведома тебе такая? 

Я хватаю его запястье, нераскрывшийся белый бутон кисти, заключаю в темный камень своих рук, и вся его нагломордая кодла волной стального блеска льнет в мою сторону, нависает; а выше, много, много выше их в изумлении вздымают высокие брови малахитовые арки Эребора: да что ж ты делаешь, принц, внук короля? Что же ты делаешь? 

\- Зачем, Трандуил? 

Туман его взгляда медленно перетекает с моих рук на мое лицо. Из его глубин на мгновение выныривает и тут же скрывается что-то, что я не успеваю разглядеть, но испугаться успеваю в полной мере.

Угольные ресницы падают, лязгая, взгляд устремляется внутрь себя, упрятывая вечный ужас, который мне на миг открылся. Ползет вверх угол ярких губ, обнажая неприятно острые, мелкие, белые, как мрамор, белые, как опал, белые, как молния, зубы.

\- Все еще хочешь знать? 

Печать на мече... 

Я правда все еще хочу знать - что? Течет туман под прикрытыми голубоватыми веками. Малахитовые арки супятся. Предки за моей спиной корчат королю эльфов свирепые рожи. Сквозь стены звенит бриллиант на троне Трора. Эребор стремительно погружается в вековечную тьму, в которой, как цветок, раскрывается, распускается длиннопалая кисть, показывая ладонь с линиями рек, блестящими озерками ногтей, выпуклыми холмами, которые шерстит ветер, небом. По небу бегут облака и проносится чья-то черная, черная тень. 

\- Ты молчишь слишком долго, принц, - говорит мне Трандуил, словно не замечая, что его рука все еще в моей. - Это невежливо. 

Его эльфы пересмеиваются. 

Когда-нибудь, когда я стану королем, эльфы снова придут в Эребор, я уверен. Ведь Эребор вечен - так же, как и они. Я хочу, чтобы он снова посмотрел на меня - и не отвернулся. Я хочу, чтобы... Я хочу. 

А значит, так и будет.


End file.
